The Complicated Life of Nagisa Shiota
by Erago
Summary: 22 year-old Nagisa Shiota has a good life. She is free from her crazy mother, owns a nice car, has an amazing boyfriend who loves her, and has a good job as a news reporter working under her best friend, but what happens when she has to write a story about famous rocker Karma Akabane who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend who had broken her heart in high school? Modern!AU Fem!Nagi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _The Complicated Life of Nagisa Shiota_**

 **Genre: _Drama/Romance/Angst_**

 **Summary: _22 year-old Nagisa Shiota has a good life. She is free from her crazy mother, owns a nice car, has an amazing boyfriend who loves her, and has a good job as a news reporter working under her best friend, but what happens when she has to write a story about famous rocker Karma Akabane who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend who had broken her heart in high school? Modern!AU Fem!Nagisa_**

 ** _Pairing(s): Fem!Nagisa x Karma/Fem!Nagisa x Gakushu/Fem!Nagisa x Itona_**

 ** _Rating: T (rating may change in future)_**

 ** _Warning: Mild violence, depression, foul-language, alcohol abuse, minor drug abuse. If you are uncomfortable with any of these then please turn away or be cautious when reading._**

 ** _Note: I know that there is absolutely no reason to pair Nagisa with Itona, they don't really interact in the manga nor the anime, but Itona is just so adorable with his 'expressiveness' and I thought they would be a good side-side pair as they haven't been portrayed as a couple in any other fanfiction. It doesn't mean it will be the main pairing, but just to let you all know that i'm just trying something new and unique._**

 ** _Also tell me which ship your rooting for so far, either in the comment section or the poll on my profile._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom nor do I own any of these characters._**

* * *

 _Nagisa was running up to the school rooftop, eager to meet with her boyfriend, to tell him the great news. She was just accepted into a prestigious school for journalism! Her friend Kaede had told her to keep it a surprise, but knowing Karma he wouldn't appreciate it, so she decided to tell him straight away. Nagisa opened up the door once she got to the top, smiling before having it falter at the sight in front of her._

 _In the middle of the rooftop was Karma Akabane, her boyfriend, pressing against a girl with braided hair and glasses up against a wall, his lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss. She recognized the girl as Manami Okuda, a girl who was constantly infatuated with Karma. She wasn't too sure if she should announce her presence to him or not, but when she noticed he was pulling down Manami's skirt, she knew she should keep it quiet._

 _Unsurprisingly though, Karma had never said anything to her, being the 'perfect' boyfriend to her still until she told him about her acceptance. Karma instantly rejected the idea, not wanting his girlfriend to go abroad._

 _"I'm not interested in a long distance relationship." he stated, crossing his arms as he sat on his bed, watching as his girlfriend held the letter in her hand. Nagisa frowned and looked down._

 _"Why not?" she questioned, remembering his little affair on the rooftop. "Do you think i'm not loyal enough to be out there without you?" she added, biting back her anger as Karma rose a brow._

 _"I never said that Nagisa! I just can't be tied down to someone on the other side of the goddamn earth!" Karma exclaimed, clenching his fists as Nagisa bit her lip, feeling tears stream down her face._

 _"What do you want me to do then?!"_

 _"Stay with me!"_

 _"Why would I stay with a cheating bastard over going to one of the best schools for journalism?!" Nagisa exclaimed, scowling as Karma's eyes widened in disbelief at her words, as if he wasn't expecting her to say that._

 _"Wait...what?!" he questioned, completely confused as Nagisa growled at him._

 _"I saw you and Okuda sucking face two days ago on the rooftop!" she all but growled, turning to leave, choking back a sob as Karma swiftly grabbed her arm, trying to keep her from leaving._

 _"Just listen to me Nagi-" he started, flinching back when she turns and slaps him across the face with a loud 'smack' echoing in the room. Her eyes red and puffy, panting harshly as Karma slowly let her go, eyes widened in slight fear as the right side of his cheek started reddening. "N-nagi..." he whispered, almost broken as she shook her head and sobbed softly._

 _"Just stop...please...we're done, Karma...i'm leaving." she whispered, turning and walking away from the one man she thought she loved. She didn't know what hurt the most, the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her, expecting her to stay with him over her future career, or the fact that he didn't chase after her._

Nagisa suddenly awoken with a jolt as she heard a knock on her door. She sat up, pulling the blankets to her chest as she wasn't wearing a bra and wiped the brow from her sweat before calling out.

"I'm up, i'm up." she said, rubbing her head with a small frown. _"I haven't had that dream in forever, I thought i'd forget about him."_ she bitterly thought as she watched her bedroom door open to reveal her roommate walk in. His name is Itona Harabe, he is 22 years old and was fairly tall with fair skin and a muscular build hidden behind the gray slacks, blue button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show some of his arm muscles. He had golden eyes, cyan spiky hair with a white tint to it and a bored expression plastered on his face.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice holding an emotionless bluntness to it as he walked over to her, sitting next to her before pressing a hand to her forehead, humming with a raised brow. "I heard you screaming again." he added as Nagisa blushed and looked away, stubbornly.

"I had that dream again." she admitted as Itona leaned back and rose his other brow in interest, though it looked as if he was bored. Nagisa knew he was concerned and interested, it's just he never showed it much physically.

"About the dick who cheated on you?" he asked as Nagisa blushed at his bluntness but nonetheless nodded. This was what she meant after all as Itona never showed emotion physically but verbally. He could very well ask someone to marry him with a straight up poker face, but his words would have his heart and soul put into it. That was how Itona was.

"Yeah, basically...I haven't had that dream in years." she said, looking down as Itona placed a hand on her head, ruffling her shoulder length teal colored hair. It had been five years since that incident and she hasn't had that nightmare in three years and Itona has helped her along with her boyfriend.

"Well i'm here if you need anything, but remember that guy isn't worth your tears." Itona said, standing up before walking towards the door with his tongue sticking out, a habit he does when he's hungry. "I'm going to make us some breakfast so get dressed and ready because we're going to work after." he added, closing the door on his way out.

"Okay." Nagisa replied, looking down with a small smile. She hated to admit it, but she had to thank Karma. If she had never ran out of his house that night she would have never met Itona.

 _She ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her before stopping at the local park, falling to her knees on the grassy field before finally crying her heart out. She couldn't believe that Karma would be as selfish as to cheat on her and then not want her chasing her dreams, despite knowing what he did. She growled and punched the wet grass beneath her while crying._

 _"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" she cried, before slumping down, shaking from the cold, wheezing for air as she sobbed. She was supposed to be stronger then this, but her heart hurts so much._

 _"Hey. You're sitting in dog shit." a voice suddenly said as Nagisa looked up to see a kid from her class, Itona Harabe as she remembered, standing on the sidewalk on a yellow and red skateboard. Nagisa then looked down and moved her legs to see that there was indeed a brown smelly mush on her leggings and knees._

 _"AHHH!" Nagisa cried, quickly standing up quickly and grimacing at the brown mess on her along with the wet green grass stuck on her. "Gross...", she added, trying her best to shake off the brown and green from her legs as Itona blinked and offered her a hand._

 _"Hey your pretty messed up...do you want me to take you home to wash up?" he asked as she frowned, holding in a gag as she shook her head._

 _"I live fifteen minutes away and that's walking." she mumbled as Itona thought to ask her something before closing his mouth. He shrugged and gestured down the street towards some town houses._

 _"My house is just down the street. It's a two minute walk and you can wash up there and even stay over if you want." he offered as Nagisa looked up, unsure of what to say. Itona didn't seem like a bad kid as he got average grades and was mostly by himself in school, but he was a stranger. Then again she dated Karma Akabane, ultimate bad boy of the school._

 _"Will it be alright with your family?" she asked, tentatively as he shrugged, sticking his tongue out as he hopped off his board._

 _"They're busy working, so they won't be home for a few days, so it's fine." he said shrugging as Nagisa found herself agreeing to go. Itona had walked with her towards his house which was a three story town house with three bedrooms and three baths. He had shown her to the guest bathroom that was a beautiful brown tile with a shower, toilet, and sink. He gave her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that would fit her as they were similar in size._

 _"When your done you can put your dirty clothes in the washer downstairs and start it." he said before closing the door. The shower was amazing and it was nearly hell when she had to scrub down the dog crap off her legs. She couldn't help but feel that Itona had said that, knowing she was distress to take her mind off of Karma. Crap now she was thinking about him, but the amazing shower helped her to instantly forget about that arrogant ass._

 _After the shower she pulled on the clothes and noticed it fit her just right. She then went downstairs and started up the wash for her clothes. Afterwards she came back upstairs and noticed Itona was wearing a loose black sleeveless turtleneck and red shorts, sitting on the black leather couch with the tv showing a picture of 'Mean Girls' with two tubs of mint-chip ice cream on the small black wooden table._

 _"Itona?" she questioned, walking over to him as he scooted a little so she had room. He looked at her and shrugged indifferently._

 _"I heard that girls who have had bad break ups usually stuff their faces with ice cream while watching corny ass movies." he explained as Nagisa blanched at his bluntness, but at least he was being kind._

 _"That's stereotypical, but thank you." she said, grabbing a tub before blinking softly. "Wait, how do you know i'm going through a break up?" she questioned as he gave her a look that said 'It-was-pretty-fucking-obvious-plus-everyone-knows-you-and-Karma-were-together-idiot'. So instead of answering he simply pressed play and they watched the movie while eating the cold ice cream in piece with Itona stating some cheesy parts in between._

 _After the movie she felt tired and had texted her mother before hand that she was staying at a friend's house and thankfully she had allowed her to stay once she mentioned it wasn't Karma. Itona had lent her his bed and he took the floor. She was stubborn at first, but was too tired to argue as she instantly fell asleep on the cushioned bed. It was when she had her first nightmare of the events earlier that day as she woke up screaming, Itona had jumped out of his blankets and handed her a bottle of water. As she drank he tenderly rubbed circles on her back, helping her calm down before suddenly speaking._

 _"I never thought he was right for you anyways." he mumbled,_ _not quite ready to talk any louder not wanting to somehow damage the quiet night around them. Nagisa stared at him before giving him a small timid smile._

 _"Thank you, Itona." she thanked, grateful for the boys company. She would have never thought that after that night they would instantly become best friends. Karma never approached her until a few moths after and Itona had helped lead her away from him, claiming that she deserved better company in which she did, but Karma didn't like that one bit, throwing a punch at the younger man. It was the first fight Itona had ever got in, and he surprisingly won. Afterwards Karma left them alone and Nagisa and Itona did everything together afterwards and she felt they could tell each other everything, which they did. Itona didn't pry too much on personal information and she was grateful, but when she had to leave they still kept in touch through skype and phone calls._

 _One year later she had gotten a text from him stating he was in California. He had gotten accepted into the same university and wanted to see her. Rekindling their friendship was easy and they even saved up to buy an apartment to share. People thought they were dating or even thought it was weird to have a roommate of the opposite sex, but Nagisa trusted Itona and they had a perfect friendship around them. After college they even got accepted into the same Magazine Company, Ansastu Kyo, but a few months after, Itona had gotten promoted to be the new editor-in-chief after the old one had retired, an honor really._

 _Was it weird her best friend and roommate was her boss? A little, but he didn't give her special treatment and she was grateful, but it was weird having to shift from 'Ito' to 'Boss' on work days. They are still friends to this day._

Nagisa finished getting dressed in a white button up blouse, a blue vest, a black skirt that went down to her knees, black leggings and black heels. She pulled her teal hair into a tight ponytail and swept her bangs to the right side of her face to cover her right blue eye before applying pink lip gloss. She smiled and headed into the kitchen to see Itona pouring coffee into two mugs.

"Ito!" she exclaimed, jumping on his back, hugging him from behind as he kept his poker face in tact while setting the coffee pot back into the coffee machine, grabbing the two mugs of coffee and walking to the table, dragging a clinging Nagisa on his back. Nagisa wasn't always this upbeat, only with him and her boyfriend, Gakushu Asano, also known as the C.E.O of a large computer company called 'Onasa', which is basically the egotists' last name spelled backwards, real original. Itona had nothing against him, he felt he was a better fit for his friend then Karma, but the guy had zero to no time for her, which really got on his own nerves at times, but he would never voice that out as Nagisa was protective of the prick. He set the mugs down next to the plate of buttermilk pancakes he had cooked previously and sat Nagisa down at the table before sitting across from her.

"You better eat up quickly, Nagi." he pointed out, gesturing to the plate in front of them before grabbing one of the pancakes, putting it on a separate paper plate in front of him before taking a drink of his coffee. "I got an email last night on a job I might have you do, but you probably won-", he started, blinking when Nagisa's phone goes off. Nagisa chuckled, apologizing before taking a small bite of a pancake before answering her phone.

"Hello?" she questioned, pressing the phone against her ear while cutting up a piece of the pancake as Itona quietly sipped his coffee.

 _"Nagisa."_ the voice replied from the other line, making Nagisa smile widely. Itona instantly knew who it was on the other line as he rolled his eyes while taking a large bite out of his pancake.

"Gakushu! Why are you calling me?" she asked, clearly surprised, but happy at the same time. She blushed at the chuckle from the other line and instantly looked down, realizing how stupid that question was.

 _"Am I not allowed to call my beautiful girlfriend?"_ he teased, chuckling softly as Nagisa pouted, instantly regretting her choice of words as her clearly sadistic boyfriend was a chuckling mess. Hell, even Itona was covering his face with a magazine provided by their company. Great.

"Aren't you busy?" she asked, softly as the other side of the line was silent before the male answered.

 _"I am, but I always think of you, plus I cleared my schedule for tonight, so lets go out to eat."_ he replied and Nagisa noted how he had told her to go out instead of asking. Typical of him.

"Alright, should I bring a change of clothes while i'm at it?" she asked, knowing that he loved to rent out a hotel room for them whenever they did have time to go out. She heard an affirmative 'yep'. Itona once again rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch, pointing to it, gesturing it was almost time to leave.

 _"You know me so well, love. Also wear that beautiful dress I bought you last month."_

"Ah, I will...text me the details...I have to go...uh-huh...he's just a friend!" she rambled, nodding her head a few times while answering whatever questions Gakushu was asking of her. "I have to go to work...uh-huh...I know...love you too~ Bye!" she finally finished, ending the call with a sigh.

"I'm guessing your going out tonight?" Itona questioned, sighing as Nagisa nodded softly.

"Yeah, but i'm going to pack up and get ready after work, so hopefully no overtime." she hinted, winking softly before standing up, grabbing their dishes as she headed to the sink. Itona played with his tie before sighing, standing up and pushing his chair in before walking out of the apartment.

"I'll be waiting in the car." he stated, closing the door behind him as Nagisa washed the dishes softly, frowning to herself. Itona had always gotten quiet whenever she mentioned Gakushu Asano, but he's just being overly protective. She still recalls when she had first met with the strawberry-blonde.

 _"Your going to have to take take some pictures of the young C.E.O, Gakushu Asano tomorrow night at the Gilander Theater." Itona explained, handing the young teal headed woman the report. "Dress professionally and don't draw too much attention." he added as Nagisa looked it over and nodded._

 _"Alright, no problem boss." she replied, flashing him a smile as he rolled his eyes, but nonetheless smiled as he walked away to check on the other workers. That night Itona had helped Nagisa pick out a dress and she settled on a cheap yet stylish blue sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees. Itona had even called it cute, yet replied with a snarky 'It still looks cheap', so he had bought her a necklace with a small diamond in the middle. It wasn't cheap, but wasn't too expensive as they had to save up for rent and food, plus their jobs weren't exactly paying well enough for extravagant clothes and jewelry._

 _"Be safe." he said, narrowing his eyes at her as she waved at him before driving off towards the theater in his white 2016 Nissan GT-R Nismo. The idiot had saved up for months to buy this stupid (yet stylish) car and they had to suffer by living off of cereal and cup of noodles for those few months just to make rent. Itona loved her, but he loved the car more as he threatened her not to put a single speck of dust on it, let along a scratch._

 _Before she knew it she was at the theater and she gazed in awe at the many rich people around, wearing stunning dresses, suits, handbags (she was positive that those purses are worth more then her entire wardrobe in her closet), and even the cars. She shook the thought away and climbed out of the car after parking it, stepping inside the theater, having to stray away from the free food to look for the young C.E.O. She noticed the golden marbled walls and freshly polished white floor, a massive gold chandelier with diamonds and pearls hanging from it, a red fuzzy carpet adoring its way from the entrance towards the golden stairway where many reporters were taking pictures and chatting up. Her favorite part was the free food, especially the chocolate fountain._

 _She was about to go upstairs to see if Gakushu Asano was up their before wincing once a hand grabs her wrist. She looks back to see a grubby looking man in a black suit, a monacle on his left eye and a black top hat, presumably covering a bald spot from the rest of his ginger red hair. He kinda reminded her of The Penguin._

 _"Heyyy pretty lady, are you here all by yourself?" he asked, leaning towards her as Nagisa looked away in disgust at the ratchet smell of alcohol coming off his body. Nagisa was about to tell this guy off before another hand wrapped around her shoulders and above her chest, being pulled against strong, lean chest._

 _"She's with me." a smooth and rich voice stated as Nagisa looked up to see the man she had been searching for (well, for work, though she couldn't deny how handsome he was up close). He had strawberry blonde medium length hair that was slicked back to show off his stunning violet colored eyes. He had fair skin, a charming smile and was wearing a silk grey Armani suit. His cologne smelled delightful too, like rich vanilla dipped in a spring breeze._

 _"Tch...whatever!" the man grumbled, clearly annoyed at the supposed cock block. Nagisa gulped and looked up at the smiling man behind her. He was tall, his arms and body strong and why was she thinking about this?_

 _"So miss reporter...are you here for an interview or are you going to gawk at me some more?" he questioned, clearly amused at her blushing face. Crap! She was caught staring!_

 _"I-I..wait...how did you...", she trailed as he gently placed a finger against her lips before handing her a small business card with his name, company and number. She blushed even harder._

 _"I have my ways, now this is no place for a beautiful young lady like you, we'll have that interview next week over brunch." he offered, taking her arm and linking it in his before smiling softly. "Now, allow me to escort you to your vehicle madame." he added as Nagisa blushed for the umpteenth time. She couldn't deny the fact that this man was so similar to the man who broke her heart, but it was just one interview...right?_

 _Well, she was completely wrong._

 _After the set interview (which had felt more like a date as he had asked her rather personal questions), the man had the balls to ask her out for another date, then another, then another before he began text her 'good morning' or 'good night' followed by a bouquet of roses being sent to her work along with chocolates and the occasional teddy bear. Itona was getting worried that he was overstepping his boundaries and offered to call the cops on him or kick his ass. She told him no, though when Itona had driven them back home after going out to eat for once, she wasn't expecting an angry Gakushu waiting at their front door._

 _Once Gakushu noticed her arm locked with Itona he immediately got the wrong idea and demanded to know who Itona was, why they were living together, what their relationship was and other stupid stuff. Itona offered to kick his ass once more before Nagisa gave him a look. She then had to calm the fuming C.E.O down before telling him how Itona was her best friend, roommate and boss. He was skeptical of how they were living together and how close they were, but believed her and had confessed his feelings in which Itona had chimed in 'Nagisa could do better', but Nagisa decided to give it a chance. Sure, Gakushu was a little creepy and jealous over nothing, but he had listened to her without getting into any unnecessary fights, he trusted her word and he genuinely liked her, besides she needed to move on from Karma, she shouldn't have to stay single forever because of his stupid ass._

 _When Gakushu asked her to move in with him a week later was where Nagisa drew the line. She knew he wasn't happy with her living with Itona, but she had explained her previous relationship to him and asked to go slow to which he completely understood and had stayed faithful to those words as to this day they had done nothing over the simple kissing, hugging, occasional touching and heated make out sessions, but they had yet to 'do the deed', but Nagisa felt she was ready now, she was just waiting for the perfect moment._

"Nagi...Nagi...Hey!" a voice shouted as Nagisa snapped out of her daydream. She snapped her head up to see the clearly bemused expression Itona was giving her as he shook his head. "Please refrain from sleeping on the job." he chided, sitting in the empty seat beside her as she looked around to see an empty news room. That's right, they had gotten to work and she had been working on a news article about a local dog rescuing a family of cats. Everyone was gone and she was halfway through with the article, she must have fell asleep past closing.

"Oops.." she muttered, smiling sheepishly as Itona rolled his eyes, handing her a folder with a sigh. He didn't look too happy as he ignored the concerned look she had given him at that moment.

"The higher-ups had said you were specifically requested for this job and that it will benefit the company greatly." he explained, looking away without a single glance before adding in, "My hands are tied, sorry Nagisa." he added, closing his eyes as if he betrayed her.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked, giggling while opening the folder with a small hum, "Don't tell me your worried i'll be getting a pay-raise after this~" she teased, looking down at the folder, her smile instantly faltering.

She was to take pictures and interview the young hot new artist, Karma Akabane and join him on his six month long tour around the country. Attached to the papers was a picture of a handsome young man with short windswept cherry red hair, golden yellow eyes that held mischief with a smirk that shows just how confident he was.

The Karma Akabane.

The same Karma Akabane whom she once dated.

The same Karma Akabane who had cheated on her, who had broken her heart.

She had to travel with him for six long months and talk to him.

Her ex.

She knew at that exact moment that she was screwed.

This was the start of her new complicated life.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nagisa are you alright?" Gakushu asked, concerned. Nagisa blinked and looked up at him, nodding with a smile to reassure him that she was indeed fine, even though she wasn't. She could not concentrate on the extravagant dinner her wonderful boyfriend had taken her to. They were in a high class restaurant that she could never afford to go to along with the dress he provided for her. A teal colored sparkly spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees with a matching teal handbag. She felt it revealed too much, but Gakushu said it brought out her beautiful eyes and showed her curves. He was embarrassing.

"I am so sorry, but I'm just a little tired right now, is it okay if we go rest?" she asked, holding her head as he stared at her before nodding, calling for the check. After paying for their untouched meal they had made their way towards the limo waiting for them and headed towards the hotel in silence. Gakushu held her hand and squeezed it gently as they exited the limo, making their way towards the hotel, getting their room and keys before heading into the elevator. It was then that Gakushu decided to speak up.

"Nagisa you know you can tell me anything...right?" he asked, looking down at her as she clutched her bag, biting her lip as she looked away.

"I know, It's just...do you remember when I told you about my ex?" she questioned, looking up at him slowly as he blinked, confused as he nodded before frowning, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Yes, that idiot who cheated on the best thing that could have ever happened to him, what about him?" he asked, squeezing her hand before looking down at her. "Is he back? Did he visit you or something?" he asked looking down. Nagisa sighed and shook her head while rubbing his hand soothingly.

"No, well sort of I guess...", Nagisa started, looking away from him with a sigh. "He reached out to the company and they want me to join him on a six month tour to interview him and take pictures. I start tomorrow." she added, frowning as Gakushu frowned.

"I'm sure I can talk it over with those guys, have them choose someone else." he proposed, watching as the elevator door opened, letting them walk out. Nagisa sighed as he led her towards their door.

"I know, but that just means that he would win, he would know I can back out and even then I'm sure he would do something stupid." Nagisa groaned, walking into the lavish room once Gakushu unlocked and opened it. Pure white wallpaper with pure white carpet, a large king sized bed with white bedding, petals of roses sprawled around along with a two scented candles lighting the dim room atop of two night stands. The room had a single bathroom and a mini kitchen along with a small television, a small black leather couch with a bucket of rich wine next to it on a small coffee table. "Whoa..." she whispered, eyes widened before yelping in surprise as Gakushu tenderly nibbled on her open back, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Your'e so stubborn Nagi, but if your so interested in winning whatever game you have against him, then I won't stop you." Gakushu started while tenderly leaning away from the new hickey he had produced on her back. "But, you are mine. I won't allow him to touch you in places only I can." he added, pulling her close to his chest. Nagisa blushed as she looked down before gently laying a hand on his, squeezing it gently.

"I know...I won't allow him to either...", she whispered, looking up in his beautiful violet colored eyes. Why would she leave such a wonderful and sweet guy like Gakushu for a sadistic, cruel, cheating bastard like Karma?

Gakushu smiled down at her, moving her to face him before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Nagisa loved it when he kissed her. His fiery deep kiss puts her under a spell, as if she was high, wanting more and more from him to the point she would beg. Soon enough they were so engrossed in their heated make out session that they hadn't notice that they had stripped their clothes off, making good use of the large bed. It would be the first time they did something so intimate like this, but she was ready, she felt ready to do this with Gakushu Asano.

Or at least she did until stupid Karma wandered back into her mind with his stupid smile, his stupid hair and his stupid everything. Nagisa soon shook the thoughts out of her head as she pulled away, panting as she looked away, covering her body.

"I...I'm sorry...I...", she whispered as Gakushu stared at her, no expression on his face as he sighed. He stood up after grabbing his boxer briefs, pulling them on before making his way towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." was all he said before shutting the door on her. Nagisa sighed, looking down. She knew that he knew what she was thinking about and she knew he wasn't too happy about it, but it's not her fault! If Karma had never requested her out of the blue, after so many years then she could have finished her dinner with him, could have been intimate with him, but no. She couldn't.

She pulled her pajamas on and pretended to sleep after hearing the shower turn off. He listened to the shuffling inside the bathroom before the door opened. She felt a pair of lips touch her forehead before leaving. She anticipated for the bed to dip a little when he came, but it never did. He didn't want to sleep next to her and instead took the couch. She felt hopeless, sad even knowing it is mostly her fault. She just hoped he wouldn't stay mad.

Morning came and he still refuses to talk to her. He ordered breakfast for them, but they had eaten in silence along with getting dressed. Nagisa sighed, looking down at her lap as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top along with a brown leather jacket. It was time to go meet up with Itona, his boss and Karma.

"I'm going with you." Gakushu suddenly said, getting off the phone as they walked out of the hotel after checking out. Nagisa blinked in surprise, looking over at him with a confused expression.

"Wait...what?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"I was thinking about it last night and I trust you, I really do, but I don't trust that guy so I want to show him your with me now." Gakushu stated, watching as one of the bellboys open his car door, allowing Nagisa in before him. "I'm sure if he sees your in a serious relationship he will back his deal down or simply back off." he added as Nagisa smiled softly. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her about the night before, but instead was thinking about how to go along with this ordeal.

"Gakushu...", she whispered, smiling softly before clutching onto his arm, burying her head against his shoulder. She usually wasn't one for public displays of affection, but she couldn't help it right now. This guy is perfect.

"Come now, we're here." he said smiling down at her before opening the door, climbing out before helping her out. In front of her work was Itona dressed in his business casual attire. He had a neutral expression as he sighed.

"You didn't have to bring him with you." Itona pointed out as Gakushu smiled, walking towards him with a laugh.

"I have every right to be here if my lovely girlfriend is being handed over to her stupid ex, I'm surprised you didn't fight harder to prevent this." Gakushu fire back, narrowing his eyes as Itona glared at him, balling his hands into fists.

"Lets go." he growled, turning around swiftly and back into the building. Nagisa sighed as Gakushu held her hand in his and followed him. She knew both men were weary of each other, but she didn't count on Gakushu saying such harsh words. Soon after the awkward elevator ride, they made it to the top building where Itona's boss, Shiro resides. Itona knocked and a man with short wavy black hair and light eyes, one of them being a prosthetic one. He was wearing a typical business suit as he smiled.

"Nagisa, Itona and the young C.E.O himself Gakushu, welcome!" Shiro welcomed, shaking their hands gingerly before allowing them into his office and towards a sofa. "May I get you some coffee or water maybe?" he asked as Itona, Gakushu and Nagisa all shook their heads, just wanting to get this over with.

"No, we were just going to wish Nagisa off." Gakushu said, politely as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving a hard look towards Itona who glared at him. Itona sighed and looked over at Nagisa.

"Yes, I am only here to remind you of what to ask him, what pictures to take and to notify me twice a week." he explained, emotionless as Nagisa nodded, slowly. She could tell this was hard for him. Shiro was about to speak until a loud knock on the door had interrupted, he smiled and gave a look towards the tensed room.

"Looks like he's here." he said, walking towards the door, opening it to reveal a tall young man with windswept cherry red hair, his golden copper orbs and his mischievous smile. He was wearing a red ripped shirt with a silk blazer over it, a black tie loosely hung and washed ripped jeans with black combat boots. "Welcome Mr. Akabane." he greeted as Karma grinned.

"No need for formalities so just call me Karma." he said, walking towards the group, holding an amused smile at the protective arm Gakushu had around Nagisa as he chuckled and gave her a sweet smile. "So nice to see you again...Nagisa...", he whispered, smiling softly as he once did in their dating days. Nagisa frowned and nodded, curtly.

"Yeah...", she mumbled, blinking when he sits on the other side of her, moving his own arm around her and pulling her close to him, a sadistic grin planted on his face. Gakushu immediately pulled her back and glared at him.

"Back off!" he growled, holding onto her protectively, but loosened up when Nagisa wormed her way out of his hold, walking over to stand next to Itona who moved in front of her, protectively. Karma merely gave him a satisfied grin as he chuckled.

"Why?" he asked, standing up once more while looking over at Nagisa. "She is my girlfriend after all." he added, winking at her as Nagisa blushed and glared at him, gripping Itona's waistcoat in her hands.

"I broke up with you years ago idiot!" she cried, blushing at Shiro's disapproving expression as Itona gave him a look and kept Nagisa behind him. Karma blinked and laughed at her.

"No you didn't, your exact words were 'we're done Karma, I'm leaving.' and you didn't specify our relationship was done, it could have been our conversation for all I know." Karma laughed, looking over at a fuming Gakushu. "So in reality you have been cheating on me, so your clearly in the wrong." he added, grinning before swiftly dodging a punch from Gakushu.

"Don't try and make her seem like the bad person! You cheated on her first and anyone with brains would have counted those words as parting words!" Gakushu growled, glaring at the smirking man. Nagisa however looked down as Itona rubbed her shoulders, looking over at Shiro.

"Shiro I honestly think this would be a terrible idea, can't someone else do this?" Itona asked as Shiro shook his head, clearly amused.

"Unfortunately, Karma only wants Nagisa." he said as Karma grinned, flashing them a confident smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure exclusive photos of me would benefit your company, plus I get to spend some quality time with my Nagisa." Karma mused, chuckling before suddenly being lifted up by the front of his shirt by Gakushu. He looked down at him and narrowed his eyes. "Let go of me." he muttered, darkly as Gakushu glared back.

"Lay one finger on her and your dead." he growled which earned a swift punch by Karma which led to Gakushu throwing him to the ground, kicking him in the process before being pulled down. Itona blinked and quickly got in between them to stop the fight while Shiro was watching in clear amusement.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop this mess!" Itona growled, pushing them both back, holding them off with an irritated expression. "Gakushu you should leave. I know how you feel about this, but Nagisa is a strong woman...she won't let him take advantage of her." he said, looking at the strawberry blonde who in turn sighed and nodded at Nagisa.

"Right...I trust her, I really do." he said, smiling softly as she blushed. Gakushu walked over to her and pecked her lips, giving Karma a smug expression before pulling back, nodding at her with a smile.

"Call me...anytime...", he whispered as she nodded. He sighed and nodded at Itona and Shiro, giving Karma a look before giving her one last kiss, turning and walking away afterwards. Itona sighed, looking over at a smirking Karma with an irritated expression.

"And you, you can wait here. Nagisa needs to pack some clothes for this stupid trip." Itona spat as Shiro gave him a stern look. Karma waved it off as nothing and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at them with a smug expression.

"No need. I bought her all new clothes, so we can leave right now." Karma stated, grinning as Nagisa blanched. Of course he would do something like this. Nagisa sighed, she knows what kind of challenge this will be, but It is only a few months then after that It will all be over, she won't have to deal with Karma anymore, she can stay with Gakushu and Itona.

"Fine." she spat, watching as the smug man in front of her had held out his hand, giving her a once loving look he used to, but now it just reminded her of his previous deed. She needed answers anyways, closure to finally put their relationship behind them. She gingerly put her left hand in his slowly.

She would have to spend six months with the ex that nearly ruined her.

Without Itona she would have been alone.

Without Gakushu she would have been alone.

Now, she would be without both, having to stay with the same man who nearly broke her.

This would be the start of a beautiful nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, girly...stop struggling." a brute man whispered, nearing his face closer to Nagisa as she can smell the hard liquor from his breath as he pinned her to the graffiti wall behind her. How did a man pin her against a wall in the first place? Lets go back in time 4 hours prior.

 _4 Hours Earlier..._

Nagisa was with Karma and his bandmates inside the tour bus. It has been one week with Karma and the group was heading towards their first stop which was held in Chicago. Nagisa was annoyed at the fact she was with Karma of all people, especially when he blatantly flirted with her knowing she had a boyfriend, but his bandmates were really nice.

The base player, Yuma Isogai was probably the kindest and most rational one. He had dark brown hair matted down in spikes and pale golden brown eyes. He would often scold the uncaring Karma whenever he stepped out of boundaries with her too much. She was indebted to him.

The drummer, Hiroto Maehara, he was very nice, but similar to Karma he too was a playboy and enjoyed grabbing any heart that girls would throw his way. He was still honest and laid back, not annoying like Karma.

The only girl in the group was the lead vocalist Rio Nakamura. She was certainly energetic about having another girl around and did have a dirty mind, especially when Karma was being perverted himself, but she was overall friendly. Nagisa had to admit she was happy to know she had a girl to talk to rather than going to Itona for everything.

This finally leaves the guitarist, Karma Akabane. He was the embodiment of mischief and evil. He was rude, perverted, messy and overall a slob, but he still had all the girls chasing after him with his 'bad boy' charms. Nagisa had to admit he was hot, but her Gakushu was hotter.

"So! Karma tells me that you two used to date?" Rio questioned, wriggling her brows as she scoots closer to Nagisa. "Tell me, now! How was he when he was younger? Was he a sensitive boyfriend or was he still your typical bad boy?" she asked, genuinely curious as Nagisa looked away, getting uncomfortable.

"Well...he was still an ass most of the time, but he had a sweet side of him that only I saw." Nagisa replied, looking down, embarrassed. She frowned when she heard Karma chuckling in the background.

Rio clapped her hands, happily. "That's amazing! I knew this little asshole had a heart!" she squealed as Yuma sighed.

"Rio, calm down.." Yuma whispered as Hiroto chuckled, looking down at his phone with a hum.

Karma merely chuckled as he strummed his guitar. "Nagisa and I had the time of our lives back in the day, but she of course had to choose her career over me." he laughed, bitterly as the bus was suddenly silent. Nagisa glared at him along with Rio as Yuma facepalmed. Hiroto shook his head at his words and whistled.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" a loud booming voice exclaimed behind the wheel of the bus as it suddenly came to a halt, causing Rio to quickly grab onto one of the seats while Yuma flew face down on the floor along with Hiroto as they bumped heads, literally, but Nagisa flew forward and straight onto Karma as he held onto the arm rests of his chair.

"Aww, look at this." Karma cooed, looking down at Nagisa as she pulls herself up from his waist. "You're falling for me all over again." he smiled as she blushed, scrambling to get off of him, nearly tripping over Yuma.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Nagisa apologized, leaning down to help him up as he sighed, rubbing his head.

"It's fine, really. I blame myself for not putting on my seat belt." Yuma responded, waving off her apology while Hiroto growled, sitting up himself as the door suddenly opened to reveal a tall yet plump man with beady white eyes, a wide smile and short cropped brown hair.

"Good morning my lovely students!" he exclaimed as Nagisa blinked, knowing who this man is.

"Koro-sensei?" she questioned as the plump man giggled, waving at her.

"Oh? Is that you, Nagisa?" he questioned, blushing as he swooned from side to side. "Oh my~ You grew up Nagisa! You still have a flat chest, but your beautiful face more then makes up for-ack!" he got hit in the face by a pan as Rio glared at him.

"Shut up! Pervert!" Rio exclaimed, growling as she hugged Nagisa close to her. "How do you know Nagisa?!" she growled as Yuma shuffled from behind her, trying to keep her from pouncing on the annoying man.

"Rio...you aren't one to talk on the whole perverted business." Yuma stated, yelping when she glares at him. Karma and Hiroto walked up to them, confused on the sudden stop.

"Why did we stop?" Hiroto asked as Karma tried to move an arm around Nagisa only for her to immediately push it down.

"We ran out of gas, plus it's late, so why not book a room from a hotel here then pick up where we left off in the morning." Koro-sensei proposed, smiling. "Unless you want to wait here in the humid Missouri atmosphere?" he questioned as the group looked around and noticed they were indeed in Missouri.

Rio covered her nose and made a face. "Eww...this is where hot and sweaty farmers work...wait a minute, that sounds hot." she whispered, blushing softly as Yuma rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you already booked us a room somewhere?" Yuma asked as Koro-sensei grinned, deviously.

"Of course! Now, the nearest city is Blue Springs and the bus stop is a 10 minute walk." Koro-sensei started, handing Yuma a piece of paper with a list of sorts. "It's under your name, Yuma and it's called The Deluxe 10. The bus should take you right across from it." he explained as Yuma nodded.

"Deluxe 10, huh...I like the sound of that." Yuma smiled, looking down at the paper. He didn't notice the devious smirk that Koro-sensei held.

Hiroto smirked, patting Yuma's back with a grin. "Looks like we better put on some disguises!" he announced as Yuma nodded.

"Yeah, lets get ready and then head out." Yuma announced as the two went in the bus, dragging a reluctant Karma while Rio clapped her hands before scooting closer to Nagisa, smirking.

"Nagisa~ We should dress you up too!" Rio grinned, pinching her cheek, gently. "You'll be nearby taking pictures and we don't want your bland look to expose us." she added, winking at her.

Nagisa wasn't sure if she should be grateful or insulted. "Oh um...I don't have anything to disguise myself." she whispered as Rio smirked.

"Not to worry! Once the boys are done getting dressed then me and you will look through my bag!" Rio announced, shaking the poor girl as she agreed, reluctantly. Soon the boys came out, full in disguise as Nagisa stared, bewildered while Rio was holding back a laugh.

Yuma was sporting a pair of orange rimmed sunglasses, a faded Atlanta Braves cap over his head, a bright orange hoodie with the hood up and over the hat, green cargo shorts and rain boots.

Hiroto was dressed as Batman.

Karma had a grey fedora over his head, a black mask over his eyes, a fake mustache, a large trench coat and faded vans.

Koro-sensei snickered as he clapped his hands. "Amazing! I love it!" he cackled as Nagisa blanched.

"You guys are putting even more attention on yourselves dressed like this." Nagisa stated as Rio nodded in agreement.

"Agreed...and why are you dressed as Batman, Hiroto?" Rio questioned as he frowned.

"Shut up and let me be Batman for once!" he cried as Yuma chuckled, nervously.

"We take turns on who gets to wear the Batman costume." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. Karma walked over towards Nagisa, smirking as he rubbed his fake mustache.

"Rio, are you and Nagi going to wear something as well?" he questioned as Rio nodded, taking Nagisa's arm as she drags her towards the van.

"Of course! And we won't look like idiots like you three!" she declared, dragging Nagisa towards the changing room despite her protests. Hiroto watched the door close before looking over at Karma.

"You weren't kidding when you said your old girl was cute, but seriously dude, what happened?" he asked as Karma frowned, looking down at the ground as he crossed his arms, unsure.

"I really don't know...she said I cheated on her but I know I didn't, I would never." Karma sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Yuma looked confused, "Really? Why didn't you chase after her?" he asked, curious as Karma shrugged.

"I got her pretty mad. I pretty much told her not to go abroad to her dream school...and then she claimed I cheated so...I felt she needed space." Karma explained before glaring at the ground. "She was hanging around this loner kid too, Mitono, Kotoni? Something, but we both got in a fist fight and I never saw Nagi after that...until now." he whispered as Hiroto frowned.

"I still can't believe you haven't been with another girl since then, I mean you are THE Karma Akabane...you could literally have anyone!" Hiroto exclaimed as Karma scowled, turning his glare towards him.

"I could, but I don't want just anyone! I want...I want Nagi back." he whispered as Yuma sighed, rubbing his head.

"Well-" he started, stopping when the door opens to reveal Rio and Nagisa. Rio had her hair tied in a bun covered by a tan sun hat with pink rimmed sunglasses over her eyes. She had on a blue tank top and khaki short shorts with pink flip flops.

Nagisa had on a black wig to cover up her unique teal hair and had on white rimmed sunglasses over her eyes along with blue sandals to go with her dark blue capris and white t shirt.

"How do we look?" Rio asked, smirking as Koro-sensei, Yuma, Hiroto and Karma were practically gawking at Nagisa as she hid, nervously behind Rio who glared at them. "Hey! Don't stare at her like that! Perverts!" she growled as Koro-sensei cleared his throat.

"Nagisa was my former student. So of course it's acceptable for me to stare at her like this." he stated with a serious expression as Rio growled at him.

"That's even MORE disgusting!" she exclaimed as he chuckled.

Hiroto shuffled over to Karma, patting his back. "You are one lucky bastard." he muttered as Karma stared at her, frowning.

"Nah...her new boyfriend is the lucky one." he whispered, annoyed and saddened as he noticed a small yet barely visible hickey on the back of her neck. He clearly remembers when he would used to mark her, how cute she would act.

 _A sixteen year old Karma chuckled as he watched his cute girlfriend fuss over a tiny little hickey on her neck as he leaned against the tree just outside of her house. Nagisa turned back towards him, annoyed._

 _"Karma! Why would you do this?! My mother is going to kill me!" she seethed as he feigned innocence._

 _"Why would I do that? Easy, so others would know not to mess with what's mine." he stated, cheekily as she fumed. "Relax sweetheart, it's not that noticeable." he coaxed as she narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"You placed it right above my collarbone." she stated as he shrugged, grinning deviously._

 _"I know a few more places I would rather place them." he admitted, chuckling as he quickly dodged a purse being chucked at him._

 _"KARMA!" she squealed, face completely red as he laughed._

Karma snapped his eyes open and notice he was on a public bus in a disguise. He was just reminiscing as he noticed Rio and Nagisa a few rows ahead of him and Koro-sensei. Hiroto and Yuma were behind them.

"You alright there?" Koro-sensei asked, curious as Karma hummed, looking down.

"Just dwelling in the past." Karma admitted, bitterly as he looked over at Nagisa, frowning at the mark. "She's moved on so easily...but for me...I can't even glance at another woman without thinking of her." he sighed, looking down as Koro-sensei.

"Karma, I was yours and Nagisa's teacher and it was obvious how much the two of you cared for each other." Koro-sensei stated, placing a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. "Sometimes...sometimes high school sweethearts just fall out of love, but it doesn't necessarily mean that rekindling it is impossible." he said, smiling as Karma sighed, unsure.

"I don't know about that. She already has a new boyfriend, Gakushu Asano." he sighed as Yuma peeked out from behind them.

"Wait...she's dating THE Gakushu Asano? As in youngest Billionaire in the world Gakushu Asano?" Yuma asked, eyes widened in bewilderment as Karma scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I guess so, I mean...he seemed like a pansy to me." he scoffed, remembering his encounter with the young CEO.

Hiroto whistled, leaning over him. "If that's the case then good luck. You have nothing on that dude. He's successful, rich, young...and he's not a dick like you." he listed as Koro-sensei squealed, gushing as he just looked up a picture of Gakushu.

"He's very good looking as well! Nagisa sure knows how to pick them!" Koro-sensei gushed as Karma glared at them all.

"Thank you, guys, you're the best friends I can ever ask for." Karma muttered, glaring at the stupid picture of stupid Gakushu. The three guys laughed as Koro-sensei patted Karma's back.

"I'm just saying that as your dignified agent, but as your friend...lets see if we can rekindle your old love." Koro-sensei assured, patting his back as Yuma and Hiroto agreed, giving him their thumbs up.

"We'll help you out too, bro." Hiroto added, smirking as Yuma sighed, crossing his arms.

"You do realize that by getting Nagisa to love Karma once more, we are basically going to be homewreckers in her relationship with Mr. Asano." Yuma sighed, looking at the three as they shrugged. "Fine, I'll help...this isn't going to end well though and I'll be the first one to say I told you so." he added, sighing as the bus soon came to a stop. Every

"I'll go get the gas, so you all check in." Koro-sensei said, pointing over at the place before dashing away. The group was confused before they turned around, noticing the hotel they were supposed to be in was not a hotel and was instead a motel.

"The Deluxe 10...maybe the hotel version of it is nearby?" Hiroto questioned, staring at the rundowned gratified motel with a broken down sign that had read 'De_ux_ 1_' on it with the lights flickering once and a while. Outside of the parking lot was a man who was peeing in a bush.

"Who in the right mind would make a hotel next to this dump?" Karma questioned, smiling at the scene before them. Koro-sensei always had to joke around, even in times of their tour.

Rio screamed, "We are NOT staying here!" she declared, stomping her foot down as Yuma sighed.

"We have no choice for now. It's just until Koro-sensei gets gas then we can demand to leave." he said, walking towards the crosswalk along with a disgusted Hiroto, and a fuming Rio.

Karma chuckled, looking over at Nagisa with a smile. "If you're scared then you can latch on my arm." he offered as Nagisa rolled her eyes, walking away from him as he sighed, watching as she goes. "Man, I hate it when she leaves, but I love watching her go." he whispered, staring at her ass, smirking before following the group. He walked with Nagisa across the street as the other three had gone ahead to get the keys.

"I'm not surprised Koro-sensei would do something like this." Nagisa admitted, waiting on the side for them to come out as Karma chuckled. "Why did you choose our former teacher as your agent?" she asked, wondering if this would be good for the article as Karma smiled.

"Well, other than you...Koro-sensei was really the only one who believed that I could be something. Other teachers, students and even my own parents thought of me as just a delinquent, a rebel, someone who would not be successful, but you and Koro-sensei actually believed in me, so now look at me." Karma replied, a soft smile on his face as he stuffs his hands in his coat pockets. "I think of Koro-sensei as a father figure and he was the only one I really trusted enough to give the job to." he added, shrugging.

Nagisa's eyes were wide as she took that in. She didn't realize how much Karma had respect for their former teacher. She remembered how Koro-sensei was the only one to really get Karma to study and not overestimate the tests, but wow.

"Hey, we got the keys, we're in room 124." Yuma said, walking towards the two as Rio and Hiroto stared at the place in disgust.

"I'm scared to see what it looks like." Rio whispered, looking at a nearby homeless man in disgust.

Yuma sighed, waving the group towards him before walking towards the doors, looking for the number before placing the key in, twisting it in before twisting the knob, opening the door and turning the lights off before his eyes widened.

The room was small with two beds, a lamp, an old black and white television, a desk and bathroom. The most distinguishing thing about this room was that there was a massive hole in the wall above the lamp, the carpets had dried blood stains and there was a large black bag in the middle of the walkway.

The band and Nagisa looked down at the bag before Hiroto cleared his throat. "M-maybe they just forgot to put the garbage out?" he questioned, hoping that was the case as a nearby worker whistled, walking towards the room before blinking.

"Whoa...they let you all in this room?" he questioned as Yuma rose a brow.

"Yes, why?" he questioned as the worker shrugged, making his way in the room before picking up the bag, bridal style.

"They found a dead prostitute in here earlier, looks like they forgot to clean up before booking it." he laughed, walking away as their eyes widened. Rio screamed, latching onto Yuma tightly.

"EEEEWWWW!" she screamed as Yuma's eyes widened at the ear-deafening scream while Hiroto gagged. Nagisa stayed behind Karma as he laughed.

"That damn Koro-sensei...looks like someone is getting a pay cut." he said, smiling as Nagisa rolled her eyes.

"You were just complimenting him too." she whispered as he chuckled. Rio growled, grabbing her phone before walking away from the room.

"I am calling his perverted ass! I refuse to sleep in this room!" Rio exclaimed as Yuma sighed, following her as Hiroto looked around.

"I'm...I'm going to get a snack." he decided, walking away before shooting Karma a wink. Karma smirked, because now he and Nagisa were alone, together, in front of a ghetto motel. What's more romantic than that?

Nagisa, however walked away from him, pulling her phone out. "I have to call Itona and check in with the work. I'll be back." she said as Karma watched her, crossing his arms before sighing.

"Be careful! This isn't that lame high class society your boy toy has you roped up in!" he called, chuckling as she flips him off, but he wasn't wrong. He needs to keep an eye on her, so what better way to do so then follow her?

Nagisa had called Gakushu first, but it went to voicemail, so she sent him a quick update to where she was and how she was doing before calling Itona. He answered in the first ring.

 _"Yes."_ he spoke as Nagisa rolled her eyes at his blunt response.

"Ito, be a little more...expressive when answering a phone call." she sighed, smiling as she heard shuffling in the background. It was probably paperwork he was handling in the background.

 _"Okay."_ he responded as she sighed. _"How are you?"_ he asked, curiously as Nagisa sighed, rubbing her head while leaning on the graffiti wall. She was wedged in an ally between the motel and a 'Slurp-E-Freeze'.

"It's not as bad as I imagined it would be, but Karma is still an ass." she laughed, looking up at the sky. "His band mates are really nice though, plus Koro-sensei is his agent. Can you believe that?" she asked, giggling as she heard a sigh.

 _"Koro-sensei and Karma? Good luck, Nagisa."_ he sighed as she giggled. Itona never cared for Koro-sensei. _"I have to go now, but call me soon about the article and send me some pictures."_ he requested as she nodded to herself.

"Got it, bye Ito." she said, smiling before ending the call. She was about to leave, but stopped when a stocky man was wobbling towards her. He had a shiny bald head and a cheeto orange goatee with a stained white wife-beater and sagging jeans. He reeked of alcohol.

"Hehe...what do we have here?" he slurred, making his way towards her as Nagisa looked around, nervously before going to rush out the opposite end, but somehow the man was faster as he grabbed her by the arm, slamming her against the wall with a chuckle.

"Come on, girly...stop struggling." a brute man whispered, nearing his face closer to Nagisa as she can smell the hard liquor from his breath as he pinned her to the graffiti wall behind her. "Someone as pure and cute should listen well to their elders." he burped as she made a face. This man also reeked of urine.

"Let me go." she whispered as he laughed, looming closer to her, licking his lips.

"Or what?" he challenged, chuckling before noticing a bottle being thrown at the wall next to them. Nagisa looked over and noticed Karma, scowling as he glared at the man pinning her.

"I believe she requested for you to let her go." Karma stated, walking towards the man before putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't...then I'll have to force you off of her." he whispered as the drunkard laughed, pulling away to take a swing at Karma, but the guitarist moved away, skillfully before slamming him down with his own punch, watching as the drunk man falls into the nearby garbage can, groaning.

"Whoa..." Nagisa whispered, blinking when she hears someone clear their throat as Karma gave her a look. "What?" she asked as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a disappointed expression.

"I told you to be careful, Nagi. Has that high-class boyfriend of yours influenced you so much that you forgot how to fight?" Karma questioned, annoyed. He remembers clearly how Nagisa used to drop kick guys twice the size of that old drunk.

Nagisa blinked before glaring back. "Of course not! I'm not some gold digger, I'm not some damsel in distress! I was waiting for the right moment to take him out!" Nagisa exclaimed, poking at his chest. "Leave Gakushu out of it! I could have handled this without your help!" she growled, promptly walking away from him as he scoffs.

"Wrong way!" he exclaimed, watching as she turns and walks the other way.

"I knew that!" she yelled as he watched her go, scowling.

"Damn woman." he muttered, blinking when the guy sits up, giving him a look.

"Bro, do you not know how to speak to women?" he questioned as Karma stared at him, confused. The man chuckled. "Your agent, the squinty eyed dude paid me to help you look manly in front of that girl, man you looked cool...but your a fucking asshole when you open that mouth of yours." he added as Karma frowned, looking down.

"I just don't want her hurt." he sighed as the guy shrugged.

"Hey man, I have three daughters...If there is anything I know about women, it's that you need to listen to them and acknowledge that they aren't weak as society dictates them to be." the man explained, standing up with a groan. "Man, that really hurt." he complained, rubbing his cheek as Karma stared at him before smirking.

"Thanks for the advice, old man." he thanked, turning and walking away. "Sorry about your cheek, by the way." he apologized, waving to him before walking back to the motel, noticing the bus was there with Rio and Hiroto complaining to Koro-sensei with Yuma and Nagisa trying to calm them down. Koro-sensei looked over at Karma and winked at him while Karma just shrugged, walking towards them.

It was all a prank by Koro-sensei in the end, but he did indeed need gas, so he did get that. The group was now in a proper hotel with no body bags or blood. The group was now in front of the bus, in their costumes in front of a camera Koro-sensei held.

"Say cheese!" he yelled as he snapped the picture. Hiroto was in the middle on his knee, flashing the peace sign with a grin. Yuma and Rio were on the right while Karma and Nagisa were on the left, smiling at the camera. This was for Nagisa's first article, but interviews would have to be for the morning, just so everyone can get some much needed rest.

As they were walking towards the rooms, Rio was bubbly as she skipped alongside Nagisa. "I'm so excited to have a roomate~ Being the only girl around, I always have my own room, but now I have a roomy~" she squealed, happily.

Koro-sensei giggled, clapping his hands together. "Ah yes, you do, Rio." he chuckled, happily. "Unfortunately, you are not going to room with Nagisa, but with Yuma!" he exclaimed, happily as her eyes widened.

"Wait...why?! Yuma is a boy! I am a girl!" she exclaimed as she glared at the snickering agent. "This has never happened before! Why now?!" she exclaimed as he chuckled, shrugging with a small smile.

"You women are striving for gender equality, so here is your gender equality by sharing rooms!" he exclaimed, spinning around with a smile. "Plus Yuma won't do anything to you~ You'll rip him in half if anything." Koro-sensei assured as Yuma blanched.

"Gee, thanks." Yuma said, sarcastically as he shrugged.

"Karma and Nagisa, you two will also be sharing a room." he said as Nagisa's eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed as Karma smirked, rubbing his chin with a grin.

"Heh...looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight, eh, Nagi?" he questioned, smirking as Nagisa paled.

Hiroto looked at Koro-sensei, confused. "Wait...then I get my own room?" he asked as Koro-sensei smiled.

"Of course not! You bunk with me~" he sang, giggling at Hiroto's face as he paled.

Nagisa sighed as she looked around her with a small smile. Hiroto and Rio were complaining to Koro-sensei while Yuma was in his own emo corner and Karma, he was just smirking like the cocky bastard he was. Nagisa had to admit, this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. They all split their separate ways and Karma inserted the key into the key slot and opened the door, noticing one large king sized bed.

"Would you look at that~ One bed~" Karma sang, happily as Nagisa stared at the bed.

00

"So...cruel..." Karma whispered, laying on the floor with a single pillow and blanket as Nagisa cuddled into the large bed in content. His advances towards Nagisa weren't effective yet, but he vows to get her to love him once more.


End file.
